


Mac + Bloodstream Infection

by Stupid_Mac_Stuff (just_another_wholockian)



Series: Macgyver Whumptober 2019 [7]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, Gen, Infection, Vomit Mention, Vomiting, Whumptober 2019, altno.7, sick mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_wholockian/pseuds/Stupid_Mac_Stuff
Summary: Prompt: InfectionWhen Mac gets injured and gets infected, he tries his best to hide it from the others.





	Mac + Bloodstream Infection

Mac knew the wound was bad, he had already developed chills and a fever. He lied to Riley and Bozer, saying that he was fine, that his shirt was thin and didn’t provide much warmth for him. He knew they didn’t fully buy it but he didn’t care, as long as they got out of there in the next few days he’d be fine.

He’d shielded Bozer when a grenade went off, he managed to kick it away but not very far, shrapnel was sent into his leg. They had managed to clean it to the best of their abilities, they had a small first aid kit on hand but it only had a very small amount gauze in it. Mac gave himself stitches after removing as much of the debris as possible, some pieces were still in his legs because they were too deep to get too with a pair of tweezers.

The group was sat around a small campfire they had started for themselves, they ended up stranded in the middle of nowhere because they were ambushed. They had gotten Riley's SAT phone, the only thing they had to call an EVAC team with. Mac had managed to build a small device that sent an SOS signal on Phoenix’s encrypted line of communication, but due to the sudden grenade, they never got to see if it went through. They could only pray that it did.

Mac was on first watch for the night, they didn’t know if the people who ambushed them were going to come back for them. He knew he was getting worse, his breathing and heart rate shot up at an unhealthy rate. He tried to get it under control but he couldn’t think straight. He got a sudden chill across him.  
“Mac?” Mac’s head snapped to meet Riley’s concerned eyes. “You alright?” Mac nods.  
“Yeah, just cold.”  
“Come closer to the fire then.” Mac shuffles his way over to the fire, being careful of his leg and the bandages on it.

Mac swapped with Riley who swapped with Bozer as the night went on. Both of them noticed Mac’s pale colour and the fact that he didn’t stop shivering, even in his sleep. They knew he wasn’t fine.

By the time Mac woke up in the morning, the fire had gone out and he was draped with Riley and Bozer’s jackets. Mac sat up quickly when he didn’t see the others but instantly regretted it as he felt the contents of his stomach rise in his throat. He rolled on his side and threw up into the dirt, he coughed a little and spat as much of the acid left in his mouth out as possible.

“Mac, you good there man?” Mac slowly turned around to face the others. Riley and Bozer had gone foraging for berries and managed to find quite a few.  
“Yeah, I think I ate something dodgy is all.” The pair don’t buy it for one second, they hadn’t eaten a day and a half.

All three go through the four different types of berries they had found, half of them were edible, and the other two were poisonous. They all decided to go foraging together to try to get as many berries as possible. Mac was struggling, he kept getting confused between which berries were poisonous and which weren’t. Riley and Bozer defiantly knew something was up now.

“I’m fine really, just hungry.” Mac had secretly thrown up three times behind Riley and Bozer’s back. He knew the cuts on his legs were infected, he knew it had hit his bloodstream, he knew it was nearly too late to get medical help but that didn’t stop him from trying to keep his friends calm.

He did manage to keep them calm until his legs gave out. Riley was by his side straight away, she had been watching him out the corner of her eye.  
“Mac! Mac, you are not okay. Tell me what you need Bozer and I to do.” Mac didn’t want to answer, he didn’t want them to worry and have to take care of them.  
“I don’t know-” His head was spinning, he couldn’t fixate on a single thought in his head.  
“Mac, you need to talk to me. Stay with me.” He couldn’t do it, he just wanted to sleep. His body was on fire but he felt so cold.

“RILEY! THEY’RE HERE.” Bozer’s voice broke through the bushes and trees just as the helicopter went overhead.

“Finally.” With that, Mac finally closed his eyes.

When Mac opened his eyes again, he was in a hospital gown and bed. He shifted uncomfortably in the bed, only for hiss out in pain.  
“Easy Mac. You had an infection in your bloodstream; you are on dialysis right now. You just have to keep still and patient.” Mac sighs; he’s never been good at sitting still. “We are lucky they got to us when they did.”  
“I’m sorry I didn’t say anything to you about the infection. I just didn’t want you guys to worry.”  
“I get that. Just don’t do it again, alright?” Mac holds his fingers up in the scout salute.  
“Scout’s honor.”


End file.
